Twelve Hour Respawn
"If puns are a sin, I must be the devil." ~ Respawn, summing up most of his tags. Twelve Hour Respawn was a tagger who joined in January of 2016. His tags were majority terrible jokes or references no one gets. Presumably the only black tagger, Twelve Hour Respawn left a substantial mark on the Tagging world.. History Twelve Hour Respawn was first introduced to the Internet's ass cancer as early as 2014, when a friend showed him the top rated items page. (Legitimate dates, or even general ballpark figures of the time of this visit are unknown, because he has a shitty memory.) Prior to this discovery, Respawn had a vested interest in renaming TF2 items, and received a lot of approval for his work in-game. However, after browsing the site and seeing it as perfect for his interests, he found himself unable to login and post due to the then current internal server error, preventing anyone not logged in from doing so. Respawn personally thinks this event/bug should have its own page, but due to its minimal effect on most of the major taggers, it's very often overlooked. His first login attempt is estimated to be February/March of 2015. Meaning, he spent a whole pregnancy's worth (9 months) lurking and watching the patrons of the site spiral into weird psuedo-internet cabin fever. Lo and behold, in early January of 2016, the bug was fixed, and "There is no "aye" in team" became his first post. From there, he started to post regularly, with minimal but steadily rising success. Even Relk bestowed his approval once or twice, providing Respawn even more encouragement to continually produce shitty visual puns for internet points. Respawn is the unofficial cryptkeeper of tf2tags. For one reason or another, various people have spilled invaluable secrets to him that he is too lazy/indifferent towards to relay to the site. The list includes, but is not limited to: * Knowledge of TGR's "Endiome" profile prior to TGR actually outing himself and receiving a resulting ban * The tagger responsible for the disappearance of post #100,000 * Those responsible for the "attack of the clones" event * Dissent among the ranks of the Wahfia * Various accusations of behind the scenes bullying * The actual identity of "Pepe the Boi" a seemingly new tagger who is not that. Midway through August 2018, Jesse informed everyone on Makin' Bacon's Discord server that Lamarr had flatlined after being put into a medically-induced coma for several weeks following complications during intestinal surgery underwent to treat his hereditary skin cancer. He was 19 years old. Relationships Respawn is pretty aloof from most of the taggers personally, almost entirely for lack of trying. The only one he talks to with any consistency is P1+P2, usually when one of them is bored, or wants to spam puns. He has also become recent friends with TGR. Otherwise, he's stirred up trouble with some of the big fish in the small pond, most notably via "In 1200 a.d." with which he jokingly shipped Relk and Jesse. This generated maybe the only time they've ever 100% agreed on something, and the "ship" has lingered in quasi-memehood (at least in Respawn's head). Other discrepancies with the highest-critted tagger of all time have popped up here and there (but that, in all honesty, is to be expected). Trivia * Respawn had over 1700 hours on TF2, though he had played the game since beta. He also had connections to TFC, though had to bunny-hop accounts for various reasons. ** The biggest casualty in this bunny-hopping is that his Beta Badge and Proof of Purchase were deleted with his original steam account, much to the dismay of P1+P2. * Twelve Hour Respawn's "a" key did not function (for undisclosed reasons). He was forced to command-v the letter whenever he needed to use it. This meant almost none of his tags use a capital a, the only exceptions being when he needed the description to be in all caps. * Respawn was a long-time Transformers fan, though was reluctant to talk about it, what with the largely negative reaction it often received. * Respawn joined with a myriad of new taggers after the login error was fixed. The influx of shitposters was, however, credited to Bonkspenser advertising the site around the same time, unfortunately for Bonk. * His rep item was often considered to be the Dead Ringer, but he never personally used it or any item to represent himself. Even when referred to by other taggers, the item used varied quite often. * He lived in northern MN, where he consistently froze his ass off. He found it comical when people elsewhere (Especially Makin' Bacon, 'cause he's Canadian and similar to those living in MN, shouldn't feel the need to) complain about the cold. * He currently has (by far) the highest Crit-to-Tag ratio on the site, with a staggering 41.5 crits per tag. Such a ratio has made him the second highest scoring Tagger on the site. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 2